Rain of Blue
by Rilei
Summary: Hermione's mom passed away, her father became an abusive alcoholic, and her boyfriend is too strong for her...who will rescue her? Contains: violence, language, sexual content, rape, and intense anger
1. Chapter 1: The Start

Chapter 1: The Start  
  
She sat there, motionlessly, staring out into the dark, cloudless sky, reflecting about her dark and agonizing life and fantasizing on what could have been if.  
  
About a year and a half ago, when she was 13, her mother passed away. It was hard on her and her father but she coped with it by excelling in what she did best, reading. Her father, on the other hand, coped with it by becoming an alcoholic and abusive. About three months after the tragic accident, bruises and cuts began to appear on her smooth and now pale skin. Her father started beating her to take out his anger. And if that wasn't enough, eventually, her father decided that if he was going to suffer, she was going to suffer with him. He locked her books and her wand up in the drawer in his room with the master key that only he had. Little by little, her room became empty of all the thing that made her who and what she was until nothing was left but her bed and a drawer. Her soul changed from the carefree soul to the painful soul that wanted to hurt herself. The small dagger that she kept in her locked drawer was for the time when even the bruises weren't enough to keep her hurting. If only.. If only.  
  
An hour ago, Hermione Granger, a young girl of 14 sat on the floor in her bathroom, vomiting food from her mouth after being beaten by her father.  
  
"Girl, what are you doing there?"  
  
"I'm sorry, father. I won't do it again."  
  
"You certainly won't, and I will make sure of that." The strong, drunken man walked closer to the girl on the floor.  
  
"Please, I didn't mean to do it! I-it was-I didn't-please.not again.please." She tried to edge away but-  
  
The man took a fast slap across the girl's face. "GET UP!"  
  
Holding on to the sink, the girl held herself up only to meet another strong kick in the ribs and fall back down again, knocking her head on the bathtub. "Please.I've.already.cracked.rib.father.please."  
  
"This should teach you!" The muscular man bend down and started kicking and punching the girl with a mad face. The girl curled into a ball in defense but the man took two ropes from the drawer and tied up her leg and her hands and continued to kick and punch her. Tears started to roll down the girls eyes.  
  
"Please, father.stop.I cant." But the man continued. After what seemed like forever, the man dropped a knife on the floor and slam the door shut, leaving the bruised and bleeding girl on the floor, crying. Eventually the girl stopped crying and started to crawl toward the knife to cut herself free. It didn't take her long; it wasn't the first time. She sat in the corner of the bathroom, just breathing for awhile, then took the knife and placed it on her wrist. Without a moment's hesitation, she sliced the knife across her hand and felt a moment of sensation, a moment in which all her troubles were gone. It felt good. But when she came back to reality, watching the blood drip slowly down her arm, she started to cry. She reached for the toilet and vomited freely into it, throwing up the dinner that she didn't eat.  
  
She didn't know how she got into her bed, but she did. Leaning against the window, she sat there, motionlessly, staring out into the dark, cloudless sky, reflecting about her dark and agonizing life and fantasizing on what could have been if. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Flood

Chapter 2: The Flood  
  
Sometime during the night she fell asleep. When she woke up, she felt a pain in her chest, where her father kicked her. She hoped that another rib didn't crack. She lied there, looking at the ceiling, only three more days. Only three more days until school starts. Harry and Ron would be at Diagon Ally. Knowing that her father would never let her go to Diagon Ally, Hermione told Harry and Ron to get her stuff for her. She lied there for about an hour, thinking about Harry, Ron, school, but most of all, where her father was. She was afraid to get out of bed. She did know if she could get up. Finally, she went into the restroom and sat on the toilet. Just as she did, she heard her father. Instantly, she started to pee. But too late, the second she pulled up her pants, her father came storming in the bathroom.  
  
"You! I don't think you learned your lesson, did you?"  
  
"I did, sir, I did. Please.not again.please."  
  
"Not what? You get over here!" And with that, he walked over and held her by her long, soft, golden hair. She could smell that he was still drunk.  
  
"Please.I."  
  
"You what? You little bitch." He dragged her across the hall by her hair and down the basement. Grabbing her hair in one hand, he turned on the dim lights with his other hand.  
  
The basement was completely empty and smelled of old wood. It was cold; the floor was completely cemented. The only light was from the little light bulb right next to the door. Her father ruthlessly threw her onto the floor. She crawled to the corner and crumble into a ball. He walked over and grabbed her hands and took the handcuffs and cuffed her wounded wrist to the pipe in the middle of the room, on the floor and did the same to her legs so that she was lying, freezing in the middle of the room. Without saying a word, he climbed out of the basement and before he closed the door, he crashed the little light bulb, letting no light survive in the basement.  
  
Hermione lied on the floor, cold and uncomfortable. She hated this, she rather have her father beat her because when she's alone, she thinks, and she hated thinking. She thinks about her past.and what she could have been. She could have been beautiful and the envy of any girl. But instead, her figure was ruin by her eating disorder. Her skin abused by her cutting and her father's beating, her mind corrupted by what she's been through. She had a beautiful figure. Her chest was full, her curves grown out, but that was before she started to throw up every little thing she ate. Now, she had dark, straight hair. She was as skinny as a toothpick and her eyes were wide with fear and pain.  
  
Thinking, she cried freely. She felt violated every time her skin touched the freezing cold cement. She wanted to see light, to see hope.  
  
*** After being locked up for two days with only one meal a day, if you call a glass of water and a small grip of bread a meal, and no bathroom breaks, Hermione is getting anxious and scared. How will she get back to Hogwarts? She desperately wanted a change of clothes and see real light. One more day. She had one more day.tomorrow morning, at eleven o'clock sharp, the Hogwarts Express will be leaving, no matter if she's on it or not.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Having not to hear her father's violence for two whole days, she was beginning to think that he was sober, but.  
  
The man stumbled down the stairs with something in his hand, the weapon that Hermione hate most, the whip. She winced as she saw her father flexing his hand. She started to struggle, but the handcuffs just dug into her wrists and ankles.  
  
"Please father.I haven't done anything, please."  
  
The man said nothing and took a small key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs, and as he did so, he kicked his daughter in the head and Hermione knocked instantly unconscious from the lack of food, water, air, everything. The next second she knew, she was tied by the hand on a high pipe in the middle of the room, so that she has to tiptoe to prevent from hanging. But that was not what brought her into consciousness. She was completely naked except for her black bra and black panties, and she felt a sharp pain in her right thigh. She opened her eyes to see her father raise his whip to lash down on her again. He repeated this over and over and over and over.pain flooded her body. After at least thirty minutes of the torture, the pipe broke, bringing Hermione to the ground. She was too weak to keep herself up. Water pour down on her from the pipe, cold water. Her father saw this and took his whip and walked slowly back up the stairs, closed the door and clicked the door lock. Hermione lied there, waiting for the water to stop coming but it didn't. The blood from her wounds spread in the water. She started to shiver. Looking around, she couldn't find her clothes. The water started to rise; she had to get up before the water drowns her. The water started to pour down harder and colder. He turned up the cold water, that bastard. She had to get up. With her last strength she tried to sit up but she couldn't. She slowly crawled to the corner of the room and used the walls as support to help her sit up. With her knees to her head, she fell unconscious again, only this time, the water is rising and she needed to get up. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

Chapter 3: The Rescue  
  
She woke up; not knowing what time it was, probably sometime in the night. All she knew was the water level was now up to her head. The room was small so the water filled up fast. She also found that she was crying in her sleep again. Looking around, she found the closest pipe and grabbed on to it in order to heave herself up. She stood for a couple seconds but fell hard back into the water. She was too weak. Now she panicked. She waited. She needed to be on that train tomorrow.  
  
Hermione was 14. Although the torture started a year ago, it never got so bad that she thought her life was threatened. Slowly, Hermione's will power is fading. Sometimes, she flinches when she sees men on the streets. She's constantly afraid, she's afraid.  
  
About a couple hours later, Hermione listened; she couldn't hear a thing. He must be asleep. Knowing so, she felt safer. Suddenly the basement door flung open. It was too dark to see who it was, all she could make out was a shadow of: a man. She edged away, then,  
  
"Mindy.it's me."  
  
Only one person ever called her Mindy.  
  
"Clint? Is that you?"  
  
"Yea, Mindy, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," she lied, "but I can't get up."  
  
Clint swiftly jumped into the water that was almost up to his hips, and carried Hermione in his arms. He quickly carried her back into her room. Lightly, he laid her on her bed, only to find that she had fainted again. Seeing her in the light, he realized that she was only wearing a bra and panties. She must be freezing. He found a large T-shirt and walked over to put it on her, but seeing her like this was so inviting. He hesitated for a moment. However, he resisted and put the T-shirt on her.  
  
*** Clint was a handsome and popular Slytherin, going into his seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione had always thought of him as another Slytherin but found that was different after seeing him on a muggle street last summer, just when her father's problems started. She thought she loved him, she thought he was different from the other Slytherins, she thought, she thought..  
  
Clint sat in a chair in the corner, shadowed by the dark, watching her get up. Hermione finally started to come around. At first she lied there, then  
  
"Clint, thank you," she said weakly," but I have to leave this place, where is he? Where did he go?"  
  
"He's out"  
  
"Getting drunk again, what time is it?"  
  
"It's three in the morning."  
  
"I have to go, or he wont let me on the train tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, here, let me help you pack, where are your stuff?"  
  
"It's all in the drawer in his room."  
  
"Ok, you just get your clothes and I'll get your stuff." For a second, their eyes met and Hermione quickly looked away. She never looked away when their eyes met before.  
  
"Thanks, thanks, for everything."  
  
"Mindy, look me in the eye and say you are ok?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Hermione said not really meeting his eye. Clint walked toward her, and arched down to give her a kiss but she quickly turned away.  
  
"I'll go get your stuff."  
  
He walked away, leaving her confused. 


	4. Chapter 4: True Colors

Chapter 4: True Colors  
  
Hermione doesn't know how she got to King Cross, but she did. Standing there, looking at the happy people walking and running, it seemed as if the world had stopped just for her.  
  
"Mindy, lets go."  
  
"Oh ok." As she snapped back into reality.  
  
Together, Clint and Hermione stepped into the secret platform and into the magical world. A small smile came across Hermione's face, the first time in a long time.  
  
"Hermione!" It was Harry and Ron. Clint saw that Hermione's friends arrived slowly and quietly sneaked away to avoid confusion.  
  
"It's such a shame you could come to Diagon Ally with us. We missed you!"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. But instead-  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel and the Mudblood."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy or we'll make you!" said Harry.  
  
"Yea, and I don't want to hear you call us those names again," said Ron.  
  
"You have something to say Granger?" Malfoy said, trying to provoke something.  
  
Hermione just stood there, her face turned pale. "G-Go a-"  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" asked Ron.  
  
Ron and Harry directed Hermione onto the train and found an empty compartment and sat down. Draco, who was still outside, was left confused and slowly walked into the train.  
  
*~*~*~*~* On the train, about an hour later, Harry and Ron where reminiscing about their summer while Hermione was looking out the window, day dreaming but seemed as if she was looking at them.  
  
"So Hermione, what did you do this summer besides reading?"  
  
"Huh? O um.not much just you know, roam around the house. Um I'm gonna go use the restroom ok?"  
  
"Yea sure. So yea, the Quidditch was."  
  
Hermione slowly walked out of the compartment. She was walking in the train corridor when all of sudden a compartment door sledded open. It was Clint. He grabbed Hermione into the empty compartment and quickly locked the door by magic.  
  
"Clint, what are you doing?"  
  
"I've waited long enough. I'm gonna-"  
  
And with that, Clint threw Hermione on the compartment couch and showed his true colors. Hermione, confused and scared, had a flash of her father and panicked.  
  
"No.please Clint no, what are you doing?"  
  
Clint quickly jumped onto Hermione and started to push down her skirt. She started to cry. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Clint stood up. Hermione tried to fix her skirt.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Clint cursed under his breath and opened the door.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"O.I was looking for er.someone."  
  
"Well if it's not me or Granger, then he's not here." Hermione flinched at the sound of her last name out of Clint's mouth. Clint stormed out. Hermione sat there with red eyes, avoiding eye contact with Draco. Draco looked at her and noticed her red eyes and knew that she had been crying, but why? And what was she doing in an empty compartment with Clint? A Slytherin?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hey guys, I really didn't want any side talk but I feel that I should tell you guys why it took me so long to write this chapter. I had three tests on Friday. And sorry the chapters are short. And sorry this chapter's a bit slow, the next one will be better. And thank you guys sooo much for reading this story. 


	5. Chapter 5: Hands in the Dark

Chapter 5: Hands in the Dark  
  
It has been two week since the train incident. Hermione is confused. She was so scared when she walked out of that room . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She didn't want to go to the restroom after what had happened. Slowly, she walked pass Draco and headed for her compartment where Harry and Ron were waiting. She paused before she entered, dried her eyes and went in as normally as she could.  
  
After the feast, she saw Clint. She tried to avoid eye contact but . . .  
  
"Mindy! Good luck this year!" It was as if nothing happened! Hermione backed away. She couldn't have imagined the whole incident.  
  
"Mindy, what's wrong?"  
  
"On the train you . . ."  
  
"I sat with my friends and you sat with yours. Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Hermione pushed her suspension out of head. "O, I don't know what's wrong with me. I must have been dreaming. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go to my dorm now."  
  
"Alright, hope I'll see you!"  
  
With that, Hermione walked to the Fat Lady's portrait in bewilderment. Did she imagine the whole thing? Did the beating from her father get to her head? If so, could she never think straight again? It's not Clint; Clint would never do that. I have to stop my inappropriate hallucinations. She thought. That night she slept in guilt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione is in the library. It's 10 o'clock at night. She's just finishing up a couple of essays. She is tired. Slowly, she packed her essays into her bag and picked up her reference books to put back on the selves. With her book bag on her shoulder, she strolls out of the library and was climbing the stairs when she abruptly tripped and fell backwards and came tumbling down the stairs. Her wounded ribs started to act up. She looked around, rubbing her ribs she realized that she was in the dungeon part of the castle. The fastest way to get to the Gryffindor tower is to cross the dungeon and climb the stairs on the other side. Shivering as she got up, she carefully made her way across the dungeon. Suddenly, a pair of strong arm grabbed her by the waist and dragged her into one of the unused dungeon. It was a large and dark room. The only light came from a small, broken down chandelier on ceiling. The middle of the room was lowered by a couple steps with only a large table placed in the very center of it. There were chains hanging from the ceiling from the far end of the room to the middle.  
  
"Silenco totallous" someone muttered the silence spell.  
  
That was the last thing Hermione heard before she was knocked unconscious . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione came around, her feet and her hands were chained to the table in the lowered center of the room. She realizes that she was completely naked again, except this time, she didn't even have her underwear on.  
  
She could see a dark figure moving in the shadow of the room. When she realized that it was a man, she started to scream.  
  
"Save your breath, this room is completely locked and completely sound proof. There's no way anyone will find you."  
  
"Why-please just-let me go!"  
  
"Not until I've done what I came to do."  
  
And with that the dark figure came out of the shadow . . . 


	6. Chapter 6: Sign of the Serpent

Ok guys, if you don't like sex scenes, don't read this chapter. It's pretty intense, lets say. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Sign of the Serpent  
  
Slowly, the dark figured turned into . . . Clint.  
  
"Clint?"  
  
"That's right. I've wanted you ever since I first laid eyes on you. Now, I will have you."  
  
Clint stripped his clothes off quickly and threw himself on Hermione. Hermione felt sick each time his hard muscles touched her skin. He pinned her down so that she couldn't even move the slightest bit. He hurt her. His hand was resting on her butt when he squeezed it tightly. He kissed her passionately on her mouth and then slowly down the neck. Hermione started to cry. She struggle to get free but the chain just cut her wrists and ankle. Blood started to ooze out. She could feel them.  
  
Clint's hand moved freely up and down her side and suddenly grabbed a hold of Hermione's chest and started to suck on her nipple. He bit her hard on each breast, holding each firm by his cupped hands. He moved back up to her mouth and gives her a long and passionate kiss when suddenly she felt a pain so sharp and so abrupt that she screamed out in agony. Her screamed echoed the room as she felt him enter her.  
  
He pushed. Deeper, and deeper and faster and deeper. Hermione moaned out and pleaded in between each passionate kiss. Stop, please, stop. Whipping her head from side to side, she was covered in his hot, lustful sweat, yet she was still cold, so cold . . .  
  
But he still didn't stop. He kept going deeper and faster. He was panting but not enough for him to stop. He put Hermione through at least an hour of torture. She was so tired, yet she couldn't fall asleep. She kept herself up, afraid of what he might do if she fell asleep, not that she was preventing anything from happening.  
  
"Please-Clint-I-ah-thought-you-AH-loved-me-ah" He ignored this.  
  
He finally stopped. He waited a moment with his penis still deep in her. Then sharply pulled it out making Hermione scream again and harder. It was covered in her fruitful juice. He made his way up and forced his penis in her mouth. She cried harder. Not knowing what to do, being only 14, she felt him ejaculate in her mouth. Her mouth covered in his cum, he arched down once more and involved her once more in a passionate kissed and again pushes himself inside of her. In and out and in and out.  
  
"Please . . . I-AH!" She felt so tense and so much pain and agony that she wanted to just rip her heart out. Yet in reality . . .  
  
She moaned and moaned; he pushed hard and deep as if hearing her moan kept him alive. He pushed until she passed out.  
  
When she came around, she was still naked but Clint was dressed in a robe and arching over her. Her vagina was sore and wet. But she specifically felt a pain in the middle of her chest in between her breast. Clint seems to be carving something on her skin, like a tattoo. Each time his knifelike blade touches her skin she screamed out in pain.  
  
Finally he was complete.  
  
"You're mine now. What you have on your chest is the sign of the serpent. It shows that you are mine. This will prevent you from telling people about this. Just be warned. If you even tried to tell someone, you will feel a pain you never felt before, in more ways than one." He smirked. "It makes your wand helpless against mine. I think I'll see you again tomorrow."  
  
Clint quickly left the dungeon.  
  
Hermione lied there for a moment. Tears rolled down her cheek. She had lost her soul and her virginity all in one night. She didn't know what time it was and she didn't know where her clothes were. Most importantly, Clint has her wand. She was chained to a table in a locked and soundproof dungeon. How will anyone find her?  
  
She leaned her head to the right and started to barf. Her vagina still hurt. She had been beaten, whipped, and abused mentally but never sexually. She was only 14. She was cold. So cold. 


	7. Chapter 7: Out in the Hall

Chapter 7: Out in the Hall  
  
"Hey, where did Hermione go? She wasn't in the common room. And Lavender told me she didn't come back to her dorm last night."  
  
"I dunno I saw her yesterday at the library. She told me that she was doing some extra stuff for that damn essay for Snape. She probably fell asleep there again."  
  
"Damn, I forgot that essay."  
  
"Its ok, we don't have him 'til 30 minutes."  
  
Harry and Ron quickly dismissed the disappearance of Hermione, but someone didn't. Someone who was at the library this morning didn't see her there. And this someone has suddenly developed a queer interest in her. Someone who's been watching her since she got on the train. Someone who was close to Clint . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco Malfoy was yawning as he walked in the Great Hall. He glanced around the hall and was surprised to find someone missing. If you asked him last year, he wouldn't even have noticed this girl but ever since he laid eyes on her the beginning of this year, he had suddenly been taken away by her and her hidden secret. Not that he knows what it was but he wanted to find out.  
  
So he was crossing the Gryffindor table when he heard her two best friends neglecting her disappearance. He hesitated and continued to make his way to the Slytherin table, taking a seat across from the popular 7th years, in specification, in front of Clint.  
  
"Hey Clint, where were you last night?"  
  
"O you know, fell asleep at the library."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Library? What's with libraries this morning? Clint and Hermione? I did see them alone in that compartment that day. Hermione seemed to be in trouble . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sometime that night Hermione passed out again. When she came back around she was disappointed in what she found; she hoped that last night was all a bad dream. It wasn't.  
  
Her chest sting with pain. If she looks down she could see the serpent in between her breast. She tried to avoid looking at it. Each time she sees it, she starts to cry.  
  
She was afraid of what will happen that night. She closed her eyes, trying to shut the pain and fear away . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door opened and shut. The sound of someone's shoe clicking against the ground could be heard.  
  
"Just where I left you."  
  
Hermione shivered at the sound of that voice.  
  
"I had a hard day so why don't you pleasure me."  
  
Before she knew it, Clint was again naked and pinning her down.  
  
He, once again, engaged her in pain she never experienced. Her vagina was still sore. She couldn't take it. She screamed and shouted for help each time he pushed himself into her.  
  
"Why don't you save your breath? No one can hear you!"  
  
"It hurts . . . please stop . . . please"  
  
"Well of course it hurts, but it'll hurt even more if you don't started acting like you enjoy it."  
  
"Please-"  
  
But before she could finish her plead he pushed himself in deeper than before and yanked it out in less than a millisecond. Hermione screamed her voice hoarse.  
  
Before the echo of her scream died down, he was already pushing in and out. Hermione cried in pain.  
  
"Please . . . stop!"  
  
"MOAN!"  
  
She let out a few fake moans before she passed out in pain.  
  
Early the next morning, he finally finished and unlocked Hermione's chains and dressed her back into her uniform and left her out in the middle of the hall and quickly left the dungeon.  
  
One of the teachers found her and brought her to the hospital wing, waiting for her to come around to question her about why she was in the dungeon, why she skipped a whole day of class, and why she was out cold. 


	8. Chapter 8: Confession

Thank you guys so much for the support in this story. I'm so glad you guys enjoy it. But a couple of you thought that my serpent idea is someone else's. Someone called "spiffitiffi." Although I know that I thought of my idea on my own, I would like to pay respect to spiffitiffi and her idea. I solute you! Its like what Tenna said, great minds think alike! LoL!  
  
(This is hours after ^ that. Satanic Purple Onion said "it's a good story but I think it's good that people are warning you so you don't get nailed or anything" I would first like to say that I thank all of you that warned me. Second, I would like to ask Satanic Purple Onion: so what do you think I should do? Should I quit writing or should I stick with it? Technically, I didn't "steal" anyone's idea. It just so happens that we both had a similar idea. I'm sorry to the time this is causing. Again thank you to all of you that came out and warned me. Thank you all who are still reading this story. And spiffitiffi, you are awesome!)  
  
In the mean time, on with the story . . .  
  
Chapter 8: Confession  
  
When Hermione finally came around days later, she found herself surrounded by Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hermione!" was the first thing she heard. Even with her friends around her, she didn't feel safe. She could never feel safe again.  
  
"Ok shoo! She needs her rest!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. OUT!"  
  
Hermione saw her friends unwillingly walk out.  
  
"Now Miss Granger, why were you outside the dungeon in the middle of the night?"  
  
"I-fell asleep." She quickly lied.  
  
"Um . . . ok."  
  
"I feel fine. Really!" She wanted to get out of the hospital wing, afraid that she might slip and tell the nurse something.  
  
"How can you be ok? You've been out cold for two days."  
  
"I was really tired. You know, trying to do more than I can handle."  
  
"You're staying in the hospital wing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Passing by the hospital wing, Draco Malfoy saw something that interested him in the window. Hermione? She was missing for two days and then shows up in the dungeon out cold. Something was up. He was going to find out.  
  
A week later, in the middle of the night, Hermione is working on her make up homework by the light of one dim candle. She was excited to get back to class the next day, but also afraid. So afraid.  
  
Her quill was scratching quickly against the parchment when she saw a dark figure lurking by the door of the hospital wing.  
  
"Who's there?" No answer.  
  
She continued to write until the silence was broken by a sudden "swish" across the floor.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked again. But, No answer. She looked around the room when the dark figure walked slowly into the light.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"M-Malfoy? Um . . . y-you should-shouldn't be h-here," she said, trembling.  
  
"I know, but you don't always do what you should do, do you?" He walked closer.  
  
"Y-you should leave." A flash of Clint came into her. She edged away. Yet, some where deep inside her wanted him to come closer, allowing her to spill everything into him.  
  
"Not before you answer my question. I've been very . . . perplex since the day I saw you on the train. You seemed . . . afraid. Then I find you in the same compartment, alone, with the most popular, Head Boy, pure blood in the school. Not to mention, your eyes were red and you seemed to be fixing your uniform. Next, you go missing for two days and turn up unconscious in the dungeon. The last place your friends saw you before you went missing was the library, and Clint said that the last place he was at that night was the library. Now what would Clint be wanting with you?"  
  
Hermione panicked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I-"  
  
"What would Clint be wanting with you?" he asked, voice raising.  
  
Hermione's eyes started to water. "I-why-he-we-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Hermione started to stutter again.  
  
"Ok, why don't you repair your speech and then I'll ask you again tomorrow night. And I want the real answer."  
  
He left the hospital wing coldly, leaving Hermione with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco coolly walked down the corridor. Yet, inside him, he was full of guilt. He couldn't see her helpless like that. But somehow, he couldn't help being so cruel when he talked to her. All he wanted was to take her in his arms and rock her until she falls asleep, letting her know that she is protected. But something prevented him from being the man that he wanted to be. He hated himself. He hated being so mean. He wanted out . . .  
  
Hermione walked out of the hospital wing with Harry and Ron at her side during lunch.  
  
"I'm ok, really. I just over worked myself and fell asleep that one night after coming back from the library. And-"  
  
"You don't have to explain. Just get something to eat, Hermione. You're so much skinnier this year."  
  
They sat down together and for the first time that week Hermione felt a bit of joy, until Clint walked in the Hall and give her a quick glance before sitting down with his Slytherin friends. Hermione turned pale.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione had a perfect normal day at Hogwarts. After dinner, she decided to quickly go back to the dorm and catch up on her missing assignments. On her way to the Fat Lady's portrait, a strong body ran and tackled her into a dark corner.  
  
"Ok, time's up."  
  
"Dra-Malfoy?"  
  
"Yea, now answer the question."  
  
"Um . . . I-nothing happened. I don't know what you're talking about." She avoided his eyes.  
  
"You're lying!" He edged in so that Hermione was against the corner in the wall and Draco is blocking any way of her escaping.  
  
"We're not doing anything!"  
  
"Did he rape you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cause it wouldn't be the first time."  
  
"He-" but before she could finish her confession she passed out and crumbled to the ground.  
  
"Hermione?" Sensing trouble, Malfoy ran to get a teacher.  
  
Moments later, he came back with Madame Pomphey but Hermione was gone. 


	9. Chapter 9: Consequences

OMG! Thank you guys so much! Most of you wanted me to continue with my story so I'll continue. But first . . .  
  
DISCLAIMER: yea . . . so that serpent thing.just imagine its not there, or better yet, spiffitiffi thought of it first.  
  
Ok and sorry to those who wanted me to do the other ending. And people who read the other story by spiffitiffi, could you tell me what her story is called? I wanna know how much like mine it is. THANX  
  
Chapter 9: Consequences  
  
"MALFOY! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?"  
  
"I didn't DO anything to her. If I did something, then why would I call a teacher? Open your brain weasel."  
  
"I don't care what you say, you're involved and if I don't find Hermione back safe and sound then you got hell to pay."  
  
Coolly, Ron walked quickly away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please let it be a nightmare. Please! This can't be happening . . . again!  
  
Hermione was once again chained to that table, once again naked, once again afraid. A drift of wind swept pass and she heard his voice.  
  
"Mindy, Mindy, Mindy, I told you not to tell anyone. Did that hurt?"  
  
Recalling that incident, Hermione shivered at the memory of that pain. That was last thing, last pain, she remembered. She remembered her skin burning until she lost her senses and passed out, and all this happened within seconds.  
  
"And I told you I'll have to punish you, didn't I? Now I have this prepared . . ."  
  
Hermione didn't want it again. She knew he was going to rape her again. But harder, and longer. A single drop of tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Clint slowly walked to her pressed his hand hard on her chest, right where the tattoo is. She felt another sudden pain run through her veins. She screamed. It didn't end. She screamed in agony until she lost all her energy. Clint saw that she was dying down and took the chance to slap her across the face, but did take his hands off her. Hermione felt numb.  
  
"Please, why are you doing this? To me?"  
  
"I don't do this to you? You father does this to you, I'm just continuing his work."  
  
With that, he took out a whip from his pocket. She saw it out of the corner of her eyes and winced.  
  
"No! please! No!"  
  
He advanced toward her and took his first whip on her. She tried to move away from the whip but the whip always finds her. She would have screamed, but she couldn't find the energy to do it, so instead she cried. His weapon lashed down on her again and again. Her almost healing wound came back to the surface, covering her desirable body with hideous cuts.  
  
And as quick as it came, the whip disappeared. But even quicker was Clint entering himself into her. The suddenness that it came made her make an attempt to scream, turning to a gasp. And so she lied there, feeling him going harder and faster. She put out a few moans when it got too intense. She felt lost. She wanted to die, now . . .  
  
She lost her consciousness sometime in the night, while he was still at it. She woke up still there, still naked. And when she started to move, he spoke.  
  
"Since today is a weekend, I think I'll keep you here. But more importantly, who did you tell? ANSWER ME NOW!" His presence turned quickly into pain. After a few second of silence, he stepped forward and pressed his hands on her chest once more. This time, she found her voice and shouted in pain.  
  
"Who? Who?"  
  
"I-didn't-"  
  
"Yes you did! Who was it."  
  
Not being able to stand it anymore, "D-Malf-"  
  
"Malfoy eh? Fellow Slytherin. That's great, I dunno why you told him, he's on my side." He laughed out loud.  
  
"Please-your hand-"  
  
"You like this eh?" She shook her head but he did care. He pressed his hand down even harder and quickly took off his robes and engaged himself in raping her once more. 


	10. Chapter 10: The New Rescuer

Sorry for the delay.I went on vacation for ten days. I'll try to post two chapters this week. Thank you guys for still reading this!!!  
  
Chapter 10: The New Rescuer  
  
Hermione lost track of time.  
  
Sometime in the next few days the door flung opened! This new outsider has never been in this room before, yet, he knew exactly what he wanted from this room. He did not hesitate when he walked down the two stairs down to the middle platform of the room. He did not show signs of shock when he saw a naked girl on the platform. And he did not stop to see what else was in the room when he took the ice, cold girl into his arms and quickly walked out the door.  
  
Outside the door, he pulled on his invisibility cloak and walked back to his secret tower, dodging sight of everyone and everything.  
  
Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, in a room she's never seen before. She didn't panic. Anywhere was better than there.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Malfoy!" Suddenly, the fear she had for Clint and her father flooded back in her. Yet, there was something in her that told her not to be afraid, but she defended herself anyway. "Please, don't hurt me! Please."  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
There was a long silence as Hermione started to think.  
  
"How did you find me? How did you unlock the door?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
There was silence again. Suddenly Hermione realized that she was still wearing nothing except a robe that didn't belong to her.  
  
"You can keep that." Draco said.  
  
"Thank you." Looking down on her body, she could still see the tattoo in between her breast. She broke down crying.  
  
Draco looked away. He was not use to the emotional part of the life. He didn't want to feel, but this feeling he was feeling for Hermione was special. It was something he had never felt before. It made him feel good yet afraid to lose this high. He was not going to lose it.  
  
"Maybe you should stay here tonight."  
  
"No." Hermione choked out. "I have to get back to my house. I have to face my friends."  
  
With that, she walked out of the room and realized that she didn't know which way to go.  
  
"Walk down the stairs and turn right. No one should be awake." She heard Draco say. She trusted his directions and followed them. She trusted him. 


	11. Chapter 11: Dangerous Hallucinations

!!!IMPORTANT!!! I just want to point out the fact that I put my story under tragedy. So in a short warning, my ending will be a VERY sad finale. But lately, I've been feeling . . . happier than usual so I came up with a semi happier ending. I want you guys to tell me whether to end it sad or semi happier. Of course, the ending won't be coming until a few more chapters. But I still want your decision so I can foreshadow. Thank you!  
  
O and also, this chapter is kind of confusing. If you guys don't get it, tell me and I'll explain it before I submit the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 11: Dangerous Hallucinations  
  
Blurry was what Hermione was feeling every day now. Somehow, the tattoo seems to give off a somewhat drugy effect on Hermione. Her eating disorder did not help much. She found herself walking in zigzag and fainted easily, probably from her lack of food. She was much skinnier now, even more than when she was beaten by her father back at home. There would be blanks in her memory; she couldn't remember what happened from this time to that time. Of course, she could be trying to not remember . . .  
  
On that particular night, she was walking back after an odd, if she dare say it, rescue, by Draco Malfoy. She was cold, as she was only wearing an overlarge robe that belonged to her rescuer. It was around 1 o'clock at night. She was afraid of facing her friends. What would they think of her if she told them what happened? Not that she can. The tattoo on her chest bound her to him. She shivered. She was definitely afraid to face him. What would he do when he finds out that she escaped? She pushed that thought out of her head and concentrated on getting back to her dormitory.  
  
She didn't know how she got back. She supposes her head black out again. But she got back to the Gryffindor common room and she quietly walked into her dormitory. She looked around. She hadn't been there for so long. She walked toward her bed but fainted before she reached it. She fell, unconscious, on the cold floor next to her bed.  
  
"Wait! Did you say Hermione turned up in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Yea. We found her this morning. She fainted on the floor next to her bed. AND-"  
  
"O this is the juicy part."  
  
"*cough* AND she was wearing nothing, except a male's robe." Parvati smiled at herself and her snoopiness.  
  
It was a group of gossip stricken Gryffindors and a dumbstruck Ron and Harry. Although their worries about the whereabouts of their friend is now gone, they have to worry about what happened to her.  
  
"Do you think she'll come down to breakfast?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know her anymore. She's been very odd this year."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione fought with herself. She came around just in time for breakfast. Yet, half of her wanted to go and see her friends but the other half wants to hide away in her bed. But something inside her made her get dress and make her way to the Great Halls. Draco.  
  
She entered the Great Hall, as normally as she could but looking at all these innocent students made her feel dirty. She was no longer a virgin. Clint took it away from her. The only thing she thought she could control.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" she tried to sound normal.  
  
She saw Harry and Ron turn around at the same time. They had a solemn face. But she didn't like what she heard them say. "Hermione, you dirty whore. You wanted it didn't you? You wanted to have sex with that big shot Clint." "You wanted to lose your virginity didn't you? You enjoyed it didn't you? Every single push he gave you. Every wave of pleasure he entered into you. Every moan you moaned, he moaned, turned you on. Every time his penis slammed into you. You loved it didn't you? Just admit it you slutty whore. YOU DIRTY, SLUTTY WHORE BITCH!" Hermione backed away. She started to cry. "No . . . that's not true . . . I didn't want it . . . please . . . stop! NO!" She saw them advance toward her. She tripped. She tried to edge away. "NO!"  
  
That was the last word she said before she passed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* What Hermione saw was not what happened. What truly happened was this:  
  
Harry and Ron were discussing what was going on with Hermione when they heard her familiar voice cry out, "Ron! Harry!" They turned their solemn faces around at the same time and Harry said, "Hermione, where have you been? We were so worried." And then Ron said, "I don't think you should come to class today. You should go to the hospital wing, just to make sure you're ok."  
  
But after those words, Ron and Harry saw Hermione, backing away? Why was she backing away? Ron and Harry got out of their seats and advanced toward her.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?"  
  
"No . . . that's not true . . . I didn't want it . . . please . . . stop! NO!"  
  
"Hermione? What are you saying?" They walked closer to her. That was when she tripped.  
  
"NO!" And she fell unconscious.  
  
"Oh my God! Hermione!" Ron and Harry ran toward Hermione and kneeled down next to her side. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at what was going on . . .  
  
Draco Malfoy, two tables away, was watching carefully at what had happen. He noticed something no one else saw. The fear. He saw her fear. He saw the expression of her pain when she mutter those words. She thought her friends had abandoned her. Her friends: her only ray of sunlight, her joy. And at that moment, she thought she lost it.  
  
He looked around the hall. Every single person had a curious or scared facial. Every one except Clint. He was smiling mischievously. Not long after Harry and Ron carried Hermione out, Clint left the Great Hall. Draco was worried. Clint will do something. That tattoo thing must be what's making Hermione act so weird. He wanted to go to the hospital wing. But what would people think? Him, a pureblood worried about her, a muggle-born?  
  
Son, what are you doing? Are you feeling? You never felt before.  
  
No father. Go away.  
  
You know I cant. You know I'm watching your every move.  
  
I know.  
  
Then you should know that I saw what you did last night. That boy, he did the right thing. She's nothing. That's what Mudbloods are for, personal pleasuring. You had no right to take her away. Unless you want her to pleasure you.  
  
You have no right to invade my mind. Go away.  
  
Draco shook his head to snap himself back into reality. It's true. He never felt before. And by felt, he means a positive feeling. He has never liked anything or anyone before. Sure he liked seeing Potter and Weasel get in trouble, but he had never liked something that other people can understand. But this year, he feels. He feels about her. And no matter what his father tells him, he will always want and will feel love towards her. Yes, maybe even love. But not now, not yet. Right now he has to go to Potions.  
  
Harry and Ron laid Hermione on one of the beds in the hospital wing.  
  
"She's so cold."  
  
"Let's go find Madame Pomfrey."  
  
And they walked out of the infirmary, making the first big mistake of the day. Within seconds after they left the room, Clint walked in and heaved Hermione into his arm and carried her away. 


	12. Chapter 12: Rescued Again

Chapter 12: Rescued Again  
  
It was the chamber once again. It was the table in the middle. It was the chains. It was the chill. It was the pain. Hermione was on the table once again, naked, and freezing cold. Clint was on top of her. As soon as she came around, he was ready to start. The moment she stirred, she felt the sharp pain. Her swollen vagina was experiencing pain once more. His penis was inside her...deep inside her. He was moving fast and hard and deep. His sweat was dripping down on her bare stomach. She was cold...  
  
"please! Stop..."  
  
deeper and faster  
  
"please...what if..."  
  
faster and deeper  
  
"no..."  
  
pushing and pushing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was missing again. Draco knew where she was but he needs to make sure she will be safe if he rescues her. Draco went to the library. After countless hours of searching, he finally smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After an hour of endless torture, Clint finally got up and got dressed. At the moment, the door swung open and—  
  
"COLANTIS MALICARY!"  
  
"What the—"  
  
The spell pushed Clint against the wall. The chains that bound Hermione to the table was broken Draco rushed to Hermione and pushed the chains away. It should also be noted that the tattoo on her chest disappeared. As quickly as he came, Draco carried Hermione out of the dungeon. An angry Clint was left in the cold dungeon.  
  
*sorry bout the short chapter and the gap...I was too happy to write sad stories...sorry! 


End file.
